Year after Year, I'm longing for you (Drarry)
by WeakEndGirl
Summary: This is a Drarry fanfic. It's based on scenes from the books/movies but takes a slightly different perspective on things. Year after Year (starting from year four), Draco and Harry encounter one another in different stages of their life at Hogwarts. They fight and hate and eventually even...kiss.
1. Year four

Chapter 1: Year four

Harry Potter was a mess. He hated being in the tournament, he hated the challenges, the responsibilities, the daily prophet and nearly everyone in Hogwarts. As he walked through the hallways, hands holding on to a stack of books he pressed to his chest, the other students turned away, whsipering or calling him names. The badges pinned to their school uniforms swirled as Harry passed and read „Potter stinks". He tried to ignore the others and their teasing chants _„Potter sti-inks, Potter sti-inks"_ and headed to the library. He needed to find a way to breathe under water.

Draco Malfoy was a happy man. He liked how everyone treated him after he had invented the badges, he liked the attention, the general mood in Hogwarts and Potters angry face when he walked by. Draco leaned against the wall, surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy as aforesaid Potter rushed past them. The badges swirled and Dracos grin grew even wider. Potter turned the corner and Draco pushed himself from the wall, following the other guy. It was about time that Potter got his portion of teasing for the day.

The library was cool and silent, just what Harry needed for now. Even though he heard some swirls he and there as he passed some bookshelfs, he felt a bit more relaxed. He made his way to the section he was looking for, sat in front of that bookshelf, quietly put his own books on the floor and searched the backs of the books in the shelf for a clue. He didn't sit there for long when he heard footsteps coming closer.

The sharp and steady sound of the steps was very familiar to Harry. He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. He had no nerve to deal with this now...

„Ah Potter, there you are.", Draco Malfoy hissed when he reached Harrys seat.

„Not now, Malfoy, I have more important stuff to do than dealing with you."

Draco raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

„Is that so?"

„Yeah, so if you could just leave me alone for once-"

„Nah, I don't think that works for me", Draco interrupted him, „because, you know, with all this hate-against-Potter-thing going on right now, I gained a certain popularity and you should-"

Harry pushed him away.

„So that was your idea? Of course. Suits your childish ways!", he hissed.

Dracos face darkened as he stepped closer again. He made sure that noone could see them and then threw himself onto Harry. The stumbled and fell down with a rumble, causing the other students in the library to gasp because the sound made them jump. As noone came by, Harry assumed the must've thought books had fallen to the floor.

Draco covered Harrys mouth with his right hand, pinning Harrys arms to the floor with his legs. Harry tried to move under the weight of Dracos body above him. He pressed his teeth against Dracos hand and tried to bite him as Dracos right Hand pushed Harrys glasses off and threw them somehwhere in a corner of the room.

„Oh no", Draco whispered with a smile, „now our hero can't see properly."

Harry tried to say something but he ended up mumbling it into Dracos palm. He tried to rear up again underneath him, but Draco sat on top of him like a stone.

„I don't even know what's so special about you, Potter.", Draco said angrily. „Your messy clothes and looks don't really make you stand out, you know?"

He lifted himself up again.

„Me on the other hand...-OUCH!"

Harry had finally managed to bite into Dracos hand, making it possible to breathe freely through his mouth again.

„You're pathetic, Malfoy."

„Oh, really? From up here you look even more pathetic to me."

Harry grined his teeth. Without his glasses, he couldn't see properly. Malfoy was just a weird mixture of colours and blurry shapes floating over him. He wanted to hit him in the face but Malfoys knees still pinned his arms to the ground, making them tingle more and more.

„I hear", Mafloy started again, „you're into this ravenclaw bitch now?"

„She's not a bitch!"; Harry hissed, his cheeks turning red.

Even though he couldn't clearly see it, Harry knew that a wide grin spread across Malfoys face.

„What should I do to you, now that you're so helpless and on my mercy?"

„Just get off me already!", Harry spat out angrily.

He really wondered why noone came to help him but he guessed that people, if they had heard them talk, had recognized his voice and as they were all still pissed because he got to be part of the tournament, they would maybe leave Malfoy to do the dirty work for them. Harrty grunted.

„What is it, Potter? Are you turned on?"

„You wish."

„You're such a git. You deserve to be punished."

„Just get off me, Malfoy!", Harry said again, angrier this time.

Sweat was running down the sides of his head from the shaking and fighting and the warmth of Dracos body above him.

„You don't really want that.", Draco smirked and put his hand over Harrys mouth again. „A really wondeful idea just popped into my head. You know, something you would never forget. Something that you would hate and love at the same time. Something-", Dracos hand touched Harrys right leg as he leaned back a little, „-really humiliating."

Harrys eyes widened as Dracos hand moved up his inner tight. He tried to fight him, kick with his feet, throw him off, shake his head in anger but nothing worked and when Dracos hand reached his crotch, Harry froze.

„If you move, I will hit you.", Draco threatened.

Harry didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he didn't want Draco Malfoy to touch him there. On the other hand, he didn't know if he could take the piercing pain that came along with being hit in the balls.

Dracos hand began stroking his crotch softly and slowly. Harry angrily pressed his teeth against Malfoys left hand as he felt a warm and cozy feeling near his inner thighs.

„I guess you like this, huh?", Draco teased, „so Harry Potter is not only a prat but also a faggot."

Harry groaned at him but didn't dare to move. The strokes became faster and he felt his erection growing inside his pants.

Dracos hand moved up and down his crotch again and Harry couldn't take it. He had never been touched like this by another person. He didn't want to like this since it was Mafloy but he did. He groaned against Malfoys hand again, his penis now fully erect in his pants.

Suddenly, Draco stopped and pulled his hand away.

He moved closer to Harrys face and their eyes met. Dracos face was dark and mean and he smiled viciously. Harry frowned back. Just as their foreheads were about to touch, Draco stopped. Harry couldn't tell if Malfoys eyes were blazing with passion or anger.

„Don't think this is it, Potter. We're only getting started.", Malfoy hissed, suddenly pushed himself off the ground and hurried out of the library.

Harry lied on the ground for a few more minutes and tried to cool down his thoughts and body before he finally got up and sat himself down again in front of the book shelf.

Just seconds later, Harry heard footsteps again. As he looked up, he couldn't quite figure out who was standing in front of him.

„Here, Harry", a familiar voice said and someone handed him his glasses. „Aren't those yours?"

Harry put on his glasses.

„Thanks, Neville."


	2. Year five

Chapter two: Year five

Harry was on his way to the seventh floor. He needed to get to that one particular corridor. After Dobby had told him about the room of requirement, Harry and the DA had been practicing spells in there a lot. He loved that place. Thinking of it made his stomach turn and his face turn red. Well, maybe that was only because Cho Chang, this lovely Ravenclaw-girl, had kissed him in there after the last lesson. Even though the kiss had been weird since she had been crying, Harry imagined all first kisses were weird and kind of nasty and not perfect.

Today he wanted to give back to his friends and the members of the DA. That's why he was a little early, jumping up the stairs to the sixth floor. He turned around but didn't see anyone behind him, so he kept walking.

Little did he know, Draco Malfoy, now a member of Dolores Umbrigdes squad, had been following him stealthy all the way up here and was now hiding behind a stone post.

He cautiously peeked around the corner and saw that Harry had continued to walk up the stairs.

What Harry needed today was a room to party, sit, talk, eat and be happy. He wanted the room to look this way before anyone came along. He imagined a cozy fireplace and big, red couches, tons of pizza and soda and everything he had never been allowed to eat as a kid. Even if so, he probably hadn't been able to eat any because Dudley would've eaten everything. He smiled to himself and jumped up the stairs to the seventh floor. He turned around once more and there was still noone in sight. He sped up and turned the corner to get to that one particular corridor.

Just when he was standing in front of the wall he had been looking for and a door was forming, he felt a grip around his body and somebody pushed him inside the room.

They both crashed to the floor and Harry rolled away as quickly as possible, jumped to his feet and pointed his wand into the direction of his attacker.

The boy on the other side had done the same thing and looked at Harry angrily.

„Malfoy", Harry hissed. „Of course."

„Potter. Put that wand down. We don't want _the chosen one_ to get hurt", Draco said mockingly and rolled his eyes. Harry took a step forward.

„What exactly is your problem, Malfoy."

„I thought that was obvious. It's you – Expelliarmus!"

The spell hit Harrys Hand and his wand flew across the room. He grunted angrily.

Draco relaxed a little and looked around, wand still fixed to Harry.

„Getting cozy in here, huh?"

Harry snorted at this comment and took a step back, shaking his head.

„I bet you wanted to invite your _girlfriend_.", Draco sneered.

„What exactly are you talking about?"

„Ahh you know", Draco waved his wand a little, „people talk. Everyone knows you shagged that Ravencla-"

„I didn't shag her!", Harry nearly shouted.

Draco grinned viciously at him.

„Fine. Then made out with?", Draco raised his wand a little.

Harry looked at the floor.

„Kissed", he whispered. „Why would you care anyway?"

Draco took a step forward.

„You know, she probably is _soo in love_ with you and-", he walked towards Harry and pushed the tip of his wand against the other boys chest, „not only because you're the chosen one and basically every girl wants you to be a notch in their bedposts."

Harry pushed himself against Dracos wand.

„What do you mean?"

„Well", Draco grinned, „she's probably just like all the other girls. Only interested because you're _famous_."

Harry finally lost control. With his right hand, he pushed Dracos wand out of the way and it fell to the floor. He threw himself at him and tried desperately to pin him to the ground.

Draco was tall and his limbs seemed endless. Not to mention he was also incredibly fast and within seconds, Harry was pushed back and fell down hard for the second time that day.

They looked at each other intensely, not moving at all.

„I hate you so much, it's almost unbelievable. You're not special at all."

„Guess you're the only one to believe that since all girls in this school want to kiss me", Harry grinned. „Pansy is cute, maybe you could set us up on a date soon?"

Draco squinted at him, his face darkned and he clenched his teeth. Suddenly, he relaxed.

„So, you're not against romantic relationships with Slytherins? Didn't think so."

Harry just shook his head in resentment.

„By the way. Heard you also scored your _first kiss_ with that smartass of a Ravenclaw-Girl", Draco said, crawling into Harrys direction.

Harry pushed himself up a little, resting his body weight on both of his forearms.

As Draco got closer, images of that day in the library flickered before Harrys eyes. He felt a rush of heat between his thighs and tried to focus on something else. He squinted to get the images and feelings out of his head until he felt something tickling his forehead. Harrys body froze but he still managed to open his eyes.

Dracos pale and perfectly shaped face was just inches away from his own face, blond hair softly brushing against his forehead. He felt Dracos steady and calm breath against his skin. Harry swallowed and prepared himself for pain. Surely Malfoy was going to smash their heads together anytime. Or punch him maybe?

'Just don't touch me again...', Harry thought to himself, desperately trying not to make the wrong move.

Suddenly, he felt some soft fabric touching the palm of his hand. He looked down quickly and noticed that the room had changed. Instead of the sofas and the fireplace there was no nothing but the bed they were on. A wide grin flew over Dracos face.

„Oh so you want _me_ to be a notch in _your_ bedpost, too."

Harrys heart was pounding so heavily against his chest, he was sure that Malfoy could hear it.

„I hate you.", he hissed.

„Maybe", Draco smirked, „but that doesn't stop you from wanting me."

Harry hurried back, hitting the head of the bed with his back.

„This is really convinient for me, you see. I was going to do something really bad to you, you know.", Draco said, „something painful. But you know what's really painful? Wanting something really bad and not being able to have it."

As Draco moved closer, Harry pushed himself harder against the head of the bed. He wished for this to be over soon, for someone to come and rescue him but since nothing and noone appeared, he figured, he wanted this, right? The room of requirement would surely help him out if he needed it. Maybe he wasn't in danger after all.

Dracos face was now unbearably close again. Harry closed his eyes. No matter what was coming next, he didn't want to see.

Something soft and warm stroke his lips briefly. And then again. Harry did not dare to open his eyes.

Suddenly, the soft and warm thing stayed in place, briefly touching his lips, but not moving. Harry could easily tell that there was a set of lips resting on his own, slowly pushing against him.

As their mouths finally closed around each other, Harry couldn't help but to pant in excitement. He opened his eyes a little.

Malfoy was so close, Harry could've counted every hair in his eyebrows.

And then it hit Harry. He was kissing Draco Malfoy. Or Draco Malfoy was kissing him. It didn't matter, really. The worst about this was, that he actually liked it. He closed his eyes again as Dracos head began to move, kissing him in a more domineering way, letting his tongue part Harrys lips, slowly and seductively licking them. The hot and wet tongue pressed against Harrys lips made him feel the rush of blood and heat between his legs again.

A cold but soft hand found its ways under Harrys shirt, making his face blush and his heart racing even more. He moaned quietly.

„Do you want me?", Draco whispered seductively.

Without thinking, Harry puffed a soft „yes."

Immediately, Draco took away his hand and moved away from Harry.

„That's too bad", he sneered, „because you can't have me."

Harry watched him get off from the bed, pick up his wand and walk out of the room laughing. Feeling puzzled and humiliated, Harry looked at the bulge between his legs, threw his head back, closed his eyes for a second and breathed out heavily.

Sometimes, it seemed, first kisses weren't so bad after all.

He quickly got up, picked up his own wand and moved out of the room of requirement again. Just as he got out, he bumped into Fred and George.

„Hey there Harry", they said synchronically, „ready for today's lesson?"

„Ah, yeah.", Harry said and tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

„Did you already start without us?", Fred asked.

„You know, because you're face is glowing.", George added.

„If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been snogging someone in there.", Fred said.

„Again!", George hissed and the twins laughed.

Harry chuckled nervously.


	3. Year six

Year six:

Harry stood in shock, looking up at Snape through the planks. He heard the sound of Dumbledore stumbling backwards, tripping, falling from the tower.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw all curses he knew at Snape bute he couldn't move at all. With his eyes fixed on the potion master, he stood in place until someone moved into his field of vision. It was Draco Malfoy.

„Severus, what are we going to do now?", he asked anxiously.

Severus Snape grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly as he spoke.

„You run. As fast as you can. Into the dark forest. I will deal with the death eaters. Tell them you did it. Now, run.", he pushed Draco away. „RUN!", Snape almost screamed. Draco almost tripped while he turned around hastily and started to run unregulated.

Harry felt a rush shoot through his body and the urge to go after Malfoy. And so he did. He dashed down the stairs, hitting the walls with his elbow here and there until he stumbled into a corridor, seeing Malfoy just turn the corner.

Harry screamed his name in anger again and again as he sped up, turned the corner and saw Malfoy standing just a few feet away from him.

Draco was breathing heavily, clinging onto the wall with his left hand, back turned to Harry.

„You disgusting little sh-", Harry hissed and grabbed Draco by the arm to turn him around. He pushed his wand onto Malfoys black shirt before looking up to his face.

The color had drained out of Dracos face, he was gritting his teeth, tears falling in streams down his cheeks. He tried to hold back the sobbing but Harry saw how hard it was. He lowered his wand.

„Malfoy...", he whsipered.

Draco whiped over his own face with his sleeve.

„Just kill me, Potter, please...", he begged quietly and desperately.

Harry shook his head and let go of him.

„Please...", Draco whined again, looked at Harrys hand, which still held the wand, and back to Harrys face.

„Why not? The dark lord chose me, _me,_ to kill Dumbledore.", he hushed and looked at the floor, tears still rolling down his face.

„But you didn't."

Draco looked up again and their eyes met. It was at this exact moment that Harry realised that Draco Malfoy was just a victim. Someone whose path had been chosen long before he could make a decision of his own. And he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to be part of this. Harry could clearly tell. Draco Malfoy was just like him in a way. Misundertsood and jealous and lonely and just a kid. They were only kids. Malfoy was probably the only person to ever understand Harrys struggle. In a way noone else could.

With a wooden rattle, Harrys wand dropped to the floor and he leaped forward, taking Draco Malfoy into his arms and squeezing him tight. Dracos body stiffened under Harrys touch and then, suddenly, he let go, crying into Harrys shoulder, wetting his sweater heavily.

„What are you doing...", Malfoy mumbled weakly.

„I'm comforting you."

„You shouldn't."

„I know."

Draco pulled away to look at Harrys face. He seemed so tired, powerless and sad, Harry could hardly take it since he kind of saw himself. Before he had met Ron and Hermione and been told he was a wizard. When he still felt alone and disconnected from the world.

He took a step forward and Mafloy moved back until he hit the wall. As if he realized what Harry was about to do, he pressed himself against the wall a little more.

„Don't.", he hissed quietly but he knew it was too late.

Their lips met in a wet, comforting but yet passionate kiss. As if the desires they had surpressed thorugh all the years finally crashed through the surface and flowed all around them like water.

Dracos hands hastily slid up to Harrys face and grabbed it firmly. With his tongue, he pushed open Harrys mouth and leaned in more as he felt Harrys grip on his hips.

Between kisses was only panting, the air filled with desire and sexual tension. Draco moaned as Harry pushed his body against the taller guy and Dracos back hit the wall again.

Hastily, Harry pulled away, his cheeks glowing red, his hair messy, his lips swollen.

„I think I heard someone.", he whsipered.

Draco looked at Harry concerned.

„I guess I deserve this, huh?", he said.

„What do you mean?"

Draco snorted quietly.

„After chasing you all these years, playing with your teenage desires and your...", he looked down shortly, „...body, I guess I deserve you first curse me and scar my body and now just get back at me like this."

„Malfoy, I didn't just get back at you. I _wanted_ this!", Harry hissed angrily.

Draco pushed him away.

„Yeah, sure.", he said sarcastically. „You should go. You're not safe here. I couldn't take responsibility for the death of the chosen one.", he smirked.

Harry stumbled backwards with his angry eyes still focused on Draco.

„If there is ever a possibility, we will talk about this."

„We won't. One of us is surely going to die. Now GO!", Draco almost commanded.

Harry ran towards the stairs, taking two at once, running uncontrollably through the castle, down to the dark forest. Malfoy hadn't killed Dumbledore, but Snape had. Harry felt the anger build up in his tomach, he needed to realease the heat, to avenge Dumbledore.

He could feel the softness of grass under his feet as he finally saw Snape running towards Hagrids burning shed, accompanied by Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy who looked at him with widened eyes.

His mouth formed a strong _NO_ as Harry threw his first curse into Snapes direction but there was nothing that could hold him back.

„How could you!", Harry screamed from the top of his longues, „He _trusted_ you!"

Harry saw how Snape pushed the petrified Malfoy further into the direction they had been running in and threw the next curse at the potions master.

„SECTUMSEPMRA!"


End file.
